Time Is Short
Notes IF you have just zoned in from Thalumbra, the Ever Deep, take the 1st door on the Left for Portal to 2nd floor where quest begins. (you may need to redo "The Final Blow" step 16). It is a good idea to repair your gear before you enter this instance, because you may die repeatedly. Due to innate mount speed being disabled, bring movement speed increase buff/item with you (e.g. Earring of the Solstice, Totem of the Sabertooth or Pendant of the Interim.). Because the timer starts counting down when you pass the guards and are running to the crafting statue. Thus the longer runs give you less time to craft. In addition, bring items to make your crafting more successful, especially Potions of Crafting Progress (99 DBC in Marketplace) or Innovation. This takes place in the same Antechamber you are in when you receive the quest. *Take incense from the table near the entrance, it's the fuel for the crafts. *You will repeat this sequence four times, one for each empowerment. You get one minute for EACH relic to be empowered, not the whole quest! Don't panic! *If you do not do the quest in the exact order in the steps listed below, the guards will also kill you. *Once you go near the guards they will become un-aggro, and a 1 minute timer starts. In that 1 minute you need to: *#Reach the relic ("statue") at the end of each room, which is a crafting "table". *#Craft the relic without failing ANY counter during the craft - a failure will kill you. *#*There are 2 ways to start the craft: *#*#click on the crafting table and only the recipe you need to craft will appear as you click the crafting table. may takes a sec or two for the game to filter the recipes *#*#before you run into a room, open your Recipe book and search for the item you need to craft, run up to the crafting table and just start to craft. *#* It can be very hard to finish some of these in the allotted time. It is strongly suggested that you: bring along Potions of Progress or Innovation to make the process faster. *#* Sometimes when you failed to craft in time and you don't move from the crafting spot right up against the statue, the mobs become aggro but don't attack. You might be able to try again, right away. *#* If you run out, and the crafting table won't show the recipe again, go back and get another one in the other room. *#Run out again even though the timer for that area has stopped. *'After you finish this subquest use the Twark Transport Totem and finish The Final Blow with Brytthel to complete the "tradskill Epic 2.0" series' Steps The following must be done in this exact order or the guards will aggro and attack you. #Locate a relic of Paixao: Find the "statue of passion" in the first room on the right from the portal to empower the Relic of Paixao. Doorway at just past incense, guarded by Protectors of Passion. #Craft the empowerment - Paixao #Locate a relic of Aniquilacion: Find the "statue of destruction" in the first room on the left from the portal to empower the Relic of Aniquilacion. Doorway at other side of main hallway, guarded by Protectors of Flame. #Craft the empowerment - Aniquilacion #Locate a Relic of Pingyuan Diqu. Find the "statue of nature" in the second hallway on the left from the portal to empower the Relic of Pingyuan Diqu. Doorway at guarded by Protectors of the Land. #Craft the empowerment - Pingyuan Diq #Locate a Relic of Zou Kunnen: Find the "statue of magic" in the second hallway on the right from the portal to empower the Relic of Zou Kunnen. Directly across from the previous room, doorway at guarded by Protectors of Magic. #Craft the empowerment - Zou Kunnen #Return to Queen Alwenielle inside the instance. (-470, 5, 16) Rewards *Brightfire, Essence of Arcanna'se - flying mount *Blank Luclinite Rune *A version of Blessed Runes of Arcanna'se (recipe for 2 purple adornments), specific to your tradeskill class. **''Set effects and needed combinations can be found here'' *At least